


【卡带】祝你幸福

by LowlifeLove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Nipple Torture, Urethral Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowlifeLove/pseuds/LowlifeLove
Summary: 卡卡西×阿飞，卡老师不知道阿飞是堍一点点足交 一点点乳( ´_ゝ｀)头凌虐 比较多的尿( ´_ゝ｀)道凌虐，但是总共就三千字多也不会多到哪里去。。。反正慎入8
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	【卡带】祝你幸福

自从卡卡西和阿飞在上个月相识后，他和他平均每个周做两次爱。平均的意思是有时一整周一次都没做，有时一整周每天都在做。比如上一周和这一周，今天是周六，阿飞在卡卡西家里待的第七天。这周的阿飞热衷于人妻游戏，每天都会在卡卡西下班回家后问他是要先洗澡还是先吃饭还是先吃自己。阿飞很适合扮演人妻，他的胸部和屁股都够大，但应该没有人妻会在全身上下只有一条红色内裤的情况下还戴着一副愚蠢的面具。卡卡西其实无所谓，他自己也有过整天蒙着脸的时期，他和阿飞更不是那种必须要知道对方长相的关系。

“今年是你的本命年吗？”

“不是呢，红色是代表性感的颜色！阿飞是为了勾引老师才故意穿这种颜色的！”

卡卡西躺在好几张板凳搭成的床上，阿飞跨坐在他身上给他洗头，内裤的前端正好对着卡卡西的脸。红色的内裤湿了一小块，可能是洗头水，也可能是阿飞自己的前列腺液。卡卡西不讨厌阿飞这种满脑子都是性的骚货，因为他也有需要。“想让我给你口吗？”

“不想。”只有在这种时候阿飞的语气会变得比较严肃。但不会严肃太久，卡卡西伸手挠他肚子上的痒痒肉，他就咯咯地笑开了，手里的花洒抓不稳，水浇了两人一身。让阿飞洗头根本就是添乱，最后卡卡西不仅要清理自己还要收拾阿飞。他扒掉阿飞的内裤，在浑圆肥厚的屁股上狠狠地扇了一巴掌。内裤卡在膝弯，阿飞没有注意，猝不及防地摔了一跤。

“我看了你的相机。”阿飞跪在地上，膝行向卡卡西，卡卡西看到他刚才磕到的膝盖已经变得乌青。“里面怎么都是同一个人？”

“因为我喜欢他。”

“喜欢他就要把他所有的样子都照下来吗？有几张照片我觉得好丑哦，如果他知道他被你拍成这样一定会生气的。”

“我觉得他怎样都很可爱。而且就算没有这些相片他也会生我的气，我经常惹他生气。”房间很暗，卡卡西没有开灯，他打开了电视，电视唯一的作用就是播放《亲热天堂》，屏幕中的男女主角正在调情，暧昧的光充斥在室内。“你是要聊天还是要做爱？”

“先聊再做嘛！每天都在做爱，这样好像是老师的炮友一样，我才不要！我想知道老师喜欢的人是什么样的，然后向他学习，让老师也喜欢上我！”

卡卡西当然不会把阿飞的话当真，他一直怀疑阿飞在智力发育方面出了什么问题。但也正因为他认为阿飞在智力发育方面出了什么问题。他很少同别人说起带土，熟人或陌生人，他都不说。但阿飞的一些特征让卡卡西觉得他和一般人有所不同，他随时随地发情，行为举止都偏离常识，明明不是跨性别者还自称女高中生。阿飞像狗，大型犬，卡卡西总是更愿意对狗狗倾诉心事。

“他很笨，爱哭，经常迟到，有各种各样的小毛病……但是我都觉得很可爱。我很喜欢他。”

“什么嘛，那这根本只是因为老师你情人眼里出西施而已。”

“不是的。如果没有他我会变得比现在糟糕得多。”卡卡西突然不想说了。他明明知道带土的优点，热心肠、看重同伴，这些都可以告诉别人，可以让别人知道带土是一个多么好的人。他搞不懂自己对一个死人的占有欲究竟从何而来，他不想别人知道带土的优点，不想有人在了解了带土其人后对带土产生兴趣，即使他已经离世，再也无法被占有。带土在世时卡卡西也从未想过占有他，带土离世后，找不到着陆点的欲望愈发沉重，拖着卡卡西从高处坠落。

“老师不糟糕呀。老师是好男人！一定会获得幸福的好男人！”阿飞把下巴搭在卡卡西的大腿上，两手攥着他的裤腿。“我喜欢老师。卡卡西老师，我爱你。”

卡卡西摸了摸阿飞的头发，看起来扎人的头发其实手感相当柔软。他还没有像这样摸过带土，他和带土之间也不曾说爱。十二三岁的男孩哪懂什么爱？人就是要先感受到痛苦才能意识到原来有在爱。爱人之人会被折磨。

“喜欢我什么？”

“喜欢、哈啊……喜欢老师的脸……”卡卡西踩住阿飞的下体，脚跟重重碾过龟头。他的脚跟很快变得湿滑，阿飞被这样用力地踩了脆弱的部位居然兴奋了起来，发出像狗狗一样的喘气声。

“你还真是女高中生啊。”卡卡西想要抬起脚，阿飞抓着他裤腿的手又攥得更紧了一些，他手上的甲油已经在边缘处剥落了。卡卡西盖住他的手，拇指摩挲着对方腕部突起的青筋。“放开我。躺到沙发上来。”

安全套一般都是够用的。长长一条连在一起的安全套被阿飞当成玫瑰花，一边说着“老师爱我”“老师不爱我”一边把它们一片一片地撕下来。安全套就这样散落在房子里的各个角落，卡卡西翻遍了沙发和茶几，一片也没有找到。他让阿飞躺着等他，阿飞就张开大腿，两手卡着膝弯，后穴整个暴露在空气中等着。“老师——拜托、不要再找了！阿飞忍不住啦……”他自己扒开屁股，深色的指甲陷进臀肉里，后穴被撑开到最大，像只小嘴一样一缩一缩的。“今天就直接射进来吧！阿飞会为老师生一个小孩，这样老师就再也不会是孤零零的一个人了！”

“让小孩来陪我吗？刚刚才说爱我，我还以为是你本人会来陪我呢。”

“喜欢——喜欢、老师——我爱你——啊……哈啊——老师好大好舒服——”卡卡西扶着阴茎整根插入，阻塞感是有的，但他的动作没有丝毫停顿，硬生生把那柱状体捅进阿飞温暖的肠道里。“被填满了——我被填满了！阿飞好幸福——”

“吵死了。”

阿飞戴着面具，卡卡西想堵住他的嘴也无从下手。他从桌上拿了几个长尾夹，两个夹住乳头，两个夹在乳头下方，两个夹在肚子上。他不打开夹子，直接拉住尾部将其扯下，左边的乳头因此迅速充血，并有些微胀大，非常可怜地轻颤着。

“再吵的话右边这个也像那样扯下来。”

“呜……老师好过分……”

只有两个乳头的人类却要用六个夹子，卡卡西把阿飞当成有六个乳头的母狗，没有乳头的部位因为夹上了乳夹就好像长出了乳头。没有灵魂的身体也会因为经受了爱的苦难而长出灵魂吗？阿飞完全没有被这种事情威胁到，只安静了一小会儿又开始叫起来。

“啊——啊、好爽——老师好厉害——老师把阿飞干得好舒服——”

“老师——卡卡西、卡卡西老师——我也会、唔……我也会给老师幸福的……我会让老师幸福的——”

太聒噪了。卡卡西忍无可忍，他顺手拿了一根棉签，然后将棉签对准阿飞的马眼，缓慢地、打着转地插进去。阿飞终于不再说话了，卡卡西猜不到阿飞在面具下是什么表情，他摸到阿飞的肩膀上出了一层薄薄的冷汗。

“很痛吧？”

阿飞没有立刻回答，大概是在忙着喘气，疼痛让他没有说废话的余裕了。卡卡西很有耐心，他停了下来，在阿飞回答他之前不会再有任何动作。

“不……不痛——完全不痛哦！只要是老师、不管做什么，阿飞都会很开心！”

如果说“爱人”与“被折磨”是可以划等号的两件事，那么阿飞是真的在爱卡卡西吗？卡卡西将棉签往里推了一点，他感觉到阿飞的后穴吸得更紧了。受虐狂。阿飞是个受虐狂。他喜欢疼痛，喜欢被折磨，喜欢被卡卡西折磨，越折磨他他越高兴，阿飞就是这种贱货。这种贱货懂什么爱？阿飞大概对任何人都能说爱。卡卡西有点喜欢阿飞了，阿飞是狗狗，狗狗爱很多人，狗狗从来不会要求人类向他们报以等量的爱，这样他就可以把所有的爱都留给带土，留给死去的带土。

卡卡西干得很爽，他压着阿飞冲刺，两人流了一身汗，阿飞好几次想要抓住卡卡西的手臂都因为汗水而抓不紧。长尾夹在阿飞身上晃动，卡卡西把它们一个一个地扯掉，上半身蓦地多出四个红印，长尾夹掉在地上发出的声音异常清晰。阿飞不叫了，他的下身通红，又由红转为一种不太健康的紫色，痛感和快感都被棉签堵塞在纤细的尿道里。卡卡西手上的动作算得上轻柔，他摸过那些红印，摸过阿飞剃得光溜溜的下体，最后握住那根涨紫的阴茎，拇指抵住棉签，又往里推了一点。

阿飞差点弹起来，像濒死的鱼在沙滩上的最后一次跳动。他的整个下半身几乎是在痉挛了，脚背松开又绷紧。他搭上卡卡西的手，出于本能地求饶。“不要……好痛……卡卡西……好痛……”不知道为什么，出于本能时，阿飞会直接叫他的名字。

卡卡西像把棉签插进去那样，缓慢地、打着转地拔出来。精液像流泪一样从阿飞的马眼处一股一股地流出。卡卡西没有全部射在阿飞的肚子里，一部分精液在阿飞的腹部，看起来像是阿飞一个人就射了特别多。

“我不会再幸福了。”卡卡西突然说，似乎是在对阿飞说，似乎是在对自己说，似乎是在对某个不存在于这里的人说。

“我不会再幸福了。”


End file.
